I Promise, I'll Be Good
by Delinquent Dog
Summary: Who knew Colonel Rick Flag had a younger and completely crazy sister, well take a step inside and read about her adventures as a member of the squad
1. Chapter 1

Hi Puddin' glad you decided to read, nothing special to tell the italics are memories of sorts in case you wonder now back to the story

Chapter One

"There's just one more Colonel Flag and I think I'll leave her to you." Amanda Waller handed Colonel Rick Flag a Manila folder at least three inches thick before walking away a smile firmly attached to her lips.

"Well what have we got here?" Flag walked in front of a heavy titanium door, he signalled for the guards to open the door, a young woman sat before him restrained to a metal chair with thick leather straps. Her long golden blonde hair lay limp in front of her face but Rick knew who she was without even looking in the file.

"Lena?" Rick looked confused to say the least, how had his own sister ended up in a place like this? The young woman's face thin and lifeless as her dull blue eyes looked up to someone she once knew as her older brother.  
"Big Brother?" Her voice sounded weak and raspy, a small smile found its way onto her face, before being replaced by a scowl.  
"I don't need your help Ricky…I can get out of this one myself." Lena spoke with a sweet southern accent stronger than Rick's own.  
"This ain't no scuffle in the playground Lena, this is serious." Rick's voice raise, he watched as his sister cowered further into the chair she was strapped too.

"Now you tell me what happened." He demanded a little more forcefully.  
"I tried hard I did but I just weren't no good at school and daddy…well he was mad at me…he was proud of you see and I weren't nothing." Lena dipped in and out as she spoke, memories appearing before her eyes of when she was younger. Rick meanwhile watched as his younger sister looked off into the distance obviously having disappeared into her own head.

 _A five-year-old Lena sat on the floor playing with her teddies when her big brother had got in from school, the younger Lena was dressed in a sweet pastel pink dress the outfit was completed with white socks, patent shoes and her hair in pigtails. Just how Rick had dressed her before he left for school, their father was away again and their mother didn't cope to well when he wasn't there.  
"Big brother!" Lena exclaimed excitedly as she ran at the sound of the school bus pulling up outside._

 _A now eight-year-old Lena held on to her brother's legs begging him not to leave, she needed him not the US Army.  
"I'll be good, I'll put all my toys away…I'll keep my room clean, I promise…I'll clean your room too." Lena let out heaving sobs, an eighteen year old Rick managed to pull her away so he could kneel before her.  
"Lena, I gotta go, I'll write you, just be a good girl for daddy okay?" He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before standing and heading towards the bus that was waiting for him not wanting to look behind and see the crying girl._

 _A fifteen-year-old Lena, stood before her father Colonel Rick Flag Senior as he towered above her 5"3 frame. It was another lecture, she'd had many of these especially lately since the accident at school with that boy.  
"Where did your mother and I go wrong Lena? Your mother and I have given you all that we can, why can't you be more like your brother? Stop your sniveling, crying is for babies Lena." Her father screamed in her face, Lena could only stand and cry, she wasn't made for retaliation she was the quiet and submissive type the ones people forgot existed.  
"I'm sorry Daddy...I'll do better, I know I can I promise I'll be good." Lena spoke her parting line in all conversations with her father._

"June...she's pretty, do I get to meet her soon? I'll be good I promise, I'll be on my best behavior." And just like that she snapped out of her trip down memory lane. Lena began to gush about the little titbit of information she had pulled from her brother's head.  
"How do you? Lena just slow down." Rick noticed the two armed guards now standing beside him one holding a syringe filled with what he could only guess was a sedative, he held his hand up to stop them, he kneeled in front of her taking hold of one of her hands.

"You remember that song I used to sing when you were sick, think you can sing it for me now?" Rick didn't know whether this method would work but he hoped it would, he'd seen it in a movie once.  
"There is a house in New Orleans, They call the Rising Sun And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy ,And God, I know I'm one" Lena sung softly, snapping almost instantly out of her madness.  
"Good girl, now you gonna tell me how you know about June?" Rick still confused as to what it was Waller wanted all these 'people' for including his sister.  
"The voices…they tell me things and sometimes show me them too, I hurt people so….so they strap me in the chair, but I didn't mean too, I swear I didn't mean too, the voices they said Daddy would be proud….I only wanted to make Daddy proud." Lena let out a wailing cry.

Rick stood up flipping through the file Waller had given him, it detailed near enough word for word what she had done, the people she had killed. He read of how falling in love with the Joker's right hand man had cost her, her sanity. The file also noted the abuse she had suffered at the hands of their father a cruel man who used brute force to get what he wanted from everyone including his own children. If there hadn't been so many people around he would have cried. The only way Rick could see too get her out of this was too somehow persuade Lena that it would be a good idea to join Waller's task force.

"Hey Lena…I think I have a way that you can make Daddy proud…you're going to need to cooperate with the people here, there's a special mission and I think you should be a part of the team." Rick felt terrible for lying to his sister but if Waller thought she needed to be on the task force than if he had to lie so be it.  
"Really? I'll do it…I'll work real hard I promise Ricky." Lena's eyes lit up like the bulbs of a Christmas tree.  
"Good, I've got to go now but be good and I'll be back soon." Rick let go of his sister hand before standing up and leaving the cell listening as the guards slammed the heavy titanium door behind him.

End of Chapter One

I know this is rather short but hey you might get a longer chapter next time puddin's  
Anyway let me know what you think? Review and all that jazz  
P.S Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Over the next few days Lena had almost become a different person, she cooperated with the guards and began eating herself rather than being force fed, her restraints had even been removed so that she was free to wander around her small cell.  
"Lena sweetheart…you gotta step away from the door, don't want to have to put you in that chair of yours." Griggs laughed, a few of the others joined in.  
"That chair is not fun…is my brother here?" Lena sulked away from the door, sitting in the corner of her cell.  
"Nope, but you'll be seeing him very soon though, but first promise me you'll behave." Griggs attempted to bargain with her, he watched as Lena nodded and the guards filed in.

Lena hummed 'the house of the rising sun' softly to herself as she heard the screams in the background, which was all she remembered before waking up strapped to a chair, she could have sworn she saw her once best friend Harley Quinn.  
"Is that my little birdy I see?" The thick accent of Harley Quinn called across the long concrete corridor."  
"Harley?" A curious Lena called out softly, as she was being pushed along the corridor that led to a row of guards. Lena tried turning her head to see behind her but the thick black straps kept her head secure to the head rest of the chair.  
"Birdy, where you been? I missed ya, Johnny missed ya too, I think even Mr J missed ya a little" Harley cooed out as if she was talking to an animal or a baby, she did treat Lena as if she were her younger sister and occasionally as the little wounded animal she was.

A shrill scream soon came from Harley which only filled Lena with a sense of dread, it was soon her turn she looked up to see three or four doctors. Hands soon came up to hold her head in place, a sharp pain in her neck caused her to squeal before being wheeled away. Lena watched as Griggs handed something to Harley before he was held back by the men in head to toe camouflage. She somehow managed to break her head restraints, craning her neck to see who was joining her for the trip other than Harley.

Lena noticed a tall man with reptilian skin wearing a Hannibal lector style face mask, it was almost as if he was a human crocodile cross breed. She also took note of another man, one who didn't look in the slightest bit threatening other than his occasional biting words. Another man with facial tattoos looked remorseful as they glanced at each other momentarily.

The air inside the Chinook was palpable with each of its passengers internalising whatever it was that they felt. Lena was trying her hardest to keep her face as stoic as possible although she was failing miserably, a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks. Saying that she felt scared would be an understatement to say the least.

The sudden change in landscape piqued the interest of the helicopters occupants, who gazed out of the windows with interest. The back of the chopper opened up revealing a hive of activity of people, civilians mixed freely with the hordes of military personnel.

The group of somewhat insane criminals were unceremoniously unloaded from the chinook with little care as to the fact that they were also people. Lena knew that most people only saw them as a mixture of crazy mass criminals, it was sad that anyone other than their own kind could see beyond that. It was seemingly an endless vicious circle for what would become normal for them.

" _That thing in each or your necks is going to kill you_." The voices in Lena's head cackled wickedly.  
 _"I'm sure it's just a tracking device of sorts_." Another voice soon chimed in. the internal monologue of each of the voices was having amongst themselves caused stabbing pains to prick at her brain. Lena wanted nothing more than to be able to rub her temples in small circles in an attempt to soothe the pain, instead she willed the voices to quiet down.

The group were soon wheeled before a gathering group of men and woman who all gawked at them as if they were in a circus freak show. They all remained strapped to their respective gurneys, everyone watched with curious eyes so as to see what happened next.

Lena looked up in surprise to see her brother stood before them, but she had remembered what he had whispered to her when they last met _'The next time you see me, you need to pretend as if you don't know me, promise me you'll remember it's important Lena'._

"Unlock 'em." Was the simple phrase spoken by Colonel Rick Flag as his comrades looked at him as if he was a little bit crazy but he had to be right? The restraints that had held so tight had been removed, Lena rubbed at her wrists before rotating each of her ankles in turn.  
"Hi boys, Harley Quinn, how do you do?" Harley spoke animatedly as she held out her hand waiting for one of them to shake it, none of them did and that was probably a wise decision on their part. Meanwhile Lena let out a shy wave while Deadshot began to size up the 'competition' of sorts. El Diablo stood as if he were in some sort of trance, almost as if he was trying to keep his cool. While Killer Croc growled at a few soldiers who were far too close to him for his liking and most likely theirs as well.

"Huh, what was that? I should kill everyone and escape? Sorry, it's the voices." Harley drawled out looking quite serious before cracking out a smile.  
"I'm kidding, jeez…that's not what they really said." Harley giggled to herself, Lena joined in knowing what it was like to joke with someone about the voices inside her head. As soon as Lena laughed all eyes seemed to be on her, she looked so sweet and innocent and people couldn't quite work out what it was that she had done, the whole mission of course was need to know as were their identities.

"What do we go here? twelve pounds of shit in a ten-pound sack" Rick flag announced the arrival of a wriggling postal duffle bag, he bent down flicking open a pen knife and slicing the bag open in an efficient manner. Lena didn't quite see why her brother had cut the sack open as opposed to just pulling the zip back.  
"Welcome to the party, Captain Boomerang." Flag stepped back as the hulking man otherwise known as captain boomerang sprung from split duffle bag with unseen fury. He managed to launch himself fists first at an unsuspecting camo clad man who soon ended up on the dusty floor.

He soon found himself pinned by several other camo clad men along with Rick blocking him from escape.  
"Hey, Hey, what's going on man?" Boomerang put his hands up as if to surrender, seeming to have no idea as to why he was in the predicament he was.  
"I like his style." Lena whispered softly too Harley who was using her shoulder as an arm rest, it seemed obvious to everyone that the two had met prior to the bringing together of the squad.  
"You can have him, he seems like a klutz to me." Harley whispered back albeit not very quietly causing those around her to glance, the pair went back to watching the rest of the exchange unfold.

"Calm down." Rick pressed his forearm against Boomerang's neck pushing a little harder than he should have been.  
"Hey, one minute I'm playing mah-jong with me nanna then this red streak hits me outta nowhere." Boomerang was attempting to spin a farfetched story but Rick wasn't buying it plus he knew the truth anyway.  
"Now that is bullshit." Deadshot looked over at Harley and Lena with a smirk planted firmly on his face, a small smile graced Lena's face as she continued watching the exchange with interest.

"Shut up" you were caught robbing a diamond exchange" Rick rattled of the truth in a matter of fact tone.  
"I was not!" Boomerang's high pitched lie gave the came away.  
"Well you did always like diamonds more than me birdy, but I'd leave that alone if I were you." Harley announced to Lena who continued to watch on as a black SUV pulled up at speed beside the encircling group of camouflaged men and women.

"Here comes Slipknot, the man who can climb anything. Wonderful." Rick announced loudly to the squad who by now where over it and wanting to know what they were doing there. A taller man whose hair was braided back with lengths of rope, before he promptly punched a lady in the face for supposedly making a smart ass remark.  
"With hair like that who needs enemies." Lena joked too Harley who let out an amused giggle, causing Slipknot to glower in their direction.  
"Hittin' a lady is not what I would call classy." Harley chirped back in response while Lena just nodded in response. The way that Deadshot looked at Harley spelled out trouble to Lena, if Mr J saw that he would have sliced him seven ways to Sunday.

"Listen up! In your necks the injection you got, it's a nanite explosive. It's the size of a rice grain but it's powerful as a hand grenade." Rick spoke clearly annunciating every word, a few of the members rubbed their necks at the mention of the explosive.  
"You disobey me, you die. You try to escape, you die. You otherwise irritate or vex me and guess what?" Rick carried on his spiel noticed how each member of the squad were drinking in his powerful words.

"We die?" Lena spoke out louder than she wanted to drawing unwanted attention to herself and cowering under the stares."  
"you got it sweetheart" Rick eyes softened as he spoke to his sister however his voice didn't deviate one bit.  
"I'm known to be quite vexing, I'm just forewarning you." Harley raised her hand before making her point, several of the members of the squad turned to glance at her as she spoke, all knowing that she was trying to press Colonel Flag's buttons.  
"Lady, Shut up!" The colonel snapped before simmering down.

"The deal is; you're going somewhere very bad to do something that'll get you killed. But until that happens you're my problem" Rick spoke candidly to the members of the squad watching as they exchanged looks, his gaze however settled on his younger sister for a moment longer than it should have been.  
"So was that like a pep talk?" Now it seemed as if it was Deathshot's turn to rile up Colonel Flag.  
"Yeah, that was a pep talk." Even Lena had to admit her brother had never been good at them especially when he coached her little league team back in the day.

"There's your shit, grab what you need for a fight we're wheels up in ten" Rick pointed off into the distance not once breaking eye contact with Deadshot.  
"You might wanna work on your team motivation thing, you heard of Phil Jackson?" Lena watched in amusement as Deadshot continued to goad her brother and she wondered how long it would be before her burst.  
"Yeah" was Rick's simple reply, his patience obviously running short.  
"He's like the gold standard, okay? Triangle bitch. Study." Lena couldn't help but burst out laughing along with Harley, even Killer Croc let out a snigger this earned a dirty look from Rick so her laugh was cut off.

After the tense exchange each respective member of the squad was escorted to a crate of their personal belongings that had been confiscated from them upon detention. Lena riffled through one of the two crates hoping to find something half way appropriate to wear. she settled on a pair of extremely tight pair leather pants paired with a white crop top with a sequined bomber jacket. Lena suddenly noticed the buzzing of activity that had surrounded her as men and women alike had watched her undress and then redress into her current attire. She even heard a wolf whistle or two as a bright red blush crept onto her face.

Lena quickly ducked back down searching through the last crate finding it contained her numerous favourite weapons, a sawn off shotgun a spiked baseball bat and numerous hand guns. A smile crept on to her face as she pulled them out laying them down on the ground in size order. Rick watched from afar nearly floored by his sister's actions, he never imagined after leaving her to join the army that this is what she would become. A crazed killer.

A/N;  
Thank you all for reading especially if you made it this far this was a long one.  
Thank you to everyone had favourited/followed/reviewed etc I really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do not and never will own DC Comics or recognisable characters I do however own my own characters and the plot to this fanfiction.**

 **AN – just a quickie there is an important question in the author's note at the end, either leave you answer in a review or message me, thanks puddin'**

 **Chapter Three -**

Lena caught her brother looking at her so she waved in his direction before going back to arranging all her weapons.  
"Hey there, that's a big gun for a little girl." A shadow was cast over Lena's ensemble as she looked up to see El Diablo stood over her.  
"I ain't no little girl, piss me off and I'll blow you to smithereens." Lena growled in a dangerous tone.  
"Why so much anger?" El Diablo questioned her further, which probably wasn't a good idea. Before Lena could answer she spotted a small fluffy pink unicorn, she picked it up stroking its fur gently in circles. It smelled like tobacco and beer, the only person who gave off such a stench was the one person now stood in front of her.

"What ya think you've got their girly?" A broad Australian accent filled her ears  
"Jus' a pretty lil unicorn, I think I'm gonna keep it, finders keepers and all that." Lena smiled playfully as she spoke, wanting to see how far she could push the Australian before he would admit that it was his.  
"Come now girly, I think you should give it back to its rightful owner, stealing ain't nice." Digger Harkness was starting to feel antsy at the way this 'girly' was pushing his buttons.  
"In case you forgot, we're criminals that's what we do." Lena spoke in a sickly sweet tone to Harkness, working her magic on him was easier than she had thought, still stroking the little pink unicorn.

A steel boomerang was suddenly held to her neck, as Lena let out a giggle herself pulling out a hidden gun from her pants. Before the pair could move to do any real damage to each other they were dragged apart by several soldiers.  
"You are not here to fight each other…start anymore of this shit and you'll both die before we get to where we're going." Rick appeared seemingly out of nowhere, the pair were pushed in opposite directions.

"who's ruffled your feathers?" Harley mused as she watched Lena stalk over to her and Deadshot, Lena however didn't answer instead sat down on the ground seething with rage.  
"What's your deal kid?" Deadshot questioned the much younger woman, exchanging looks with Harley.  
"Oh my little birdy's just a lil angry ain't cha?" Harley knew how far exactly she could push her little birdy before she would break, Lena closed her eyes as she tried to clear the voices in her head who were screaming bloody murder.  
"Kill him, shoot him straight between the eyes, he won't know what's hit him." The most evil of the voices spoke with malice its words almost dripping with the blood it wanted spilled.  
"We deserved what we got." The most reasonable of the voices spoke up as loud as it could to be heard over the 20 or so others.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." Lena drew her knees up to her chest and placed her hands over her ears. Someone placed a hand on her head as if trying to soothe her, She didn't look up to see who it was, Lena was afraid that if she did, she might well do something she would regret.  
"Birdy…it's okay." Harley knelt beside one of her few friends, she removed the youngers girls hands from her ears.

Lena closed her eyes taking a deep breath as if trying to centre herself before turning to Harley and fixing her lopsided pigtails, she then watched as Harley went back to fixing her makeup.  
"Won't fit anymore? Too much junk in the trunk?" Harley spoke playfully as Lena watched her flirt shamelessly with Deadshot, but even Lena had to admit that he had a nice ass she found herself blushing at the thought.  
"Nah. Every time I put this on somebody dies." Deadshot seemed proud of his suit and mask, a small smiled placed on his lips as he spoke of the suit he had finally been reunited with.  
"And?" Harley continued to interrogate him wiggling her eyebrows as she did.  
"I like putting it on." Deadshot confessed, Harley seemed to have the same sort of magic that Lena had, the type of magic that made men share all their secrets without so much as a touch.

"Goody…Something tells me a whole lotta people are about to die." Harley smiled her crazy smile as she swung her beat up old mallet from hand to hand, the rest of the squad had now all gathered around Lena, Deadshot and Harley interested to see if they had any sort of game plan.  
"Yeah, it's us, we're being led to our deaths." Chato Santana or El Diablo as he was more commonly known spoke up with the harrowing truth.  
"Speak for yourself mate, hey what's that crap on your face does it wash off?" Digger Harkness attempted a wise crack which no one seemed to really find really funny.

"You'd think with all of the razor sharp boomerangs he'd be able to shave, well when I cut his head off at least I can use it to mop the floor." Lena mumbled out loud to herself, Killer Croc sniggers along with a few of the other members which earned her a glare from Digger.  
"Oh did I say that out loud?" Lena looked around at each of the squad members before smiling brightly.

"Hey, if you like a girl can you light a cigarette with your pinkie? Because that would be real classy?" Harley tried to break the tension between her friend and the Australian diamond thief she had picked as her new sparring partner.  
"Hey you might wanna leave old boy alone, he could torch this whole joint, ain't that right ese?" Deadshot gestured to the vehicles and tents around them  
"Ain't got nothing to worry about from me, I'm cool, homie." Santana emphasised the fact that he wasn't here to fight, Lena giggled at the fact he said that he was 'cool' despite being able to torch anything he felt the need too.

"Behold the voice of god." Colonel Flag and his team appeared before the squad members holding up a tablet which a woman appeared on shortly after.  
"For those of you who don't know me officially, my name is Amanda Waller." The lady spoke and Lena could tell almost immediately that this was going to be a long and dragged out speech.  
"There's an active terrorist event in Midway City. I want you to enter the city, rescue HVT-1 and get them to safety." Waller kept talking, Lena was already bored, she knew most of the others were wondering what 'HVT-1' was though.

"I'm sorry, for those of who don't speak good guy, what is HVT-1?" Deadshot spoke out, causing Lena to hold her hand in the air and wave it around.  
"Ohhhhh, I know, I know pick me" Lena had spent sixteen years of her life hearing military type talk before running away and here was her chance to shine.  
"Shoot" Deadshot looked over to her interested to see what it was she had to say.  
"Basically it's a super important person like the president or someone."  
"Yes and HVT-1 is the one person in this city you can't kill." Waller seemed impressed that one member of her Task Force knew what the term had meant, but the one who answered was a member of the Flag family after all.  
"Complete the mission, you get time off your prison sentence, fail the mission, you die and if anything happens to Colonel Flag I'll kill every single one of you." Amanda Waller did not seem like the type of lady who wouldn't follow through with her word.

"Remember I'm watching, I see everything." Waller signed off the screen going black.  
"I kinda like her." Lena expressed her fondness for the person that held their lives in her hands.  
"She wants us all dead girlie and you 'kinda' like her?" Harkness spoke up much to Lena's annoyance but their again the fact that he was still breathing was an annoyance in her opinion.  
"Hey, I said kinda, it's like I kinda like you all too." Lena spoke truthfully, she couldn't quite say what it was she liked about each of them but there was something there.  
"Thanks birdy I like you too." Harley embraced her friend before pulling away.

"There's your pep talk." Rick spoke up again, his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses.  
"Compared to your shit, she killed it. So that's it? What, we some kinda Suicide Squad?" Deadshot slipped out another wisecrack not seeming to be able to help himself.  
"I'll notify your next of kin." Rick seemed to be taking Deadshot all in his stride but Lena just stared at her brother, he was her next of kin after all.  
"Alpha, Bravo team mount up." Rick walked away from the squad leaving them all to revel in the events of the last twenty four hours.

"I think we should all play a little game of get to know each other, I'll go first my names Lena, I'm 21 and I killed a lotta people and I liked it." Lena stood before the group.  
"Harley Quinn, I'm just here till my puddin' comes and gets me." Harley went along with her little birdy's game.  
"This is some bullshit." Deadshot spoke in distaste of the stupid game.  
"Floyd, I thought we were friends?" Lena looked hurt but whether that was real or an act no one would ever know.  
"How'd you know my name?" Deadshot seemed curious although he didn't seem surprised.  
"It's what I do." Lena smiled brightly.

"My little Birdy can read minds now ain't that real smart?" Harley bragged loudly to the others.  
"How do you two know each other anyway?" Diablo asked interested to hear how the two clearly insane women met in the first place.  
"Well my little birdy was singing on a street corner and me and Mr J heard and decided she would come sing at the club and the rest is history, ain't that right Birdy" Harley recounted the tale in her usual dramatic fashion while Lena nodded her head to confirm the details.

A soldier began to wave his arms at the group as if trying to herd them onto the awaiting aircraft and they all reluctantly complied. Taking their seats, they all looked around at the helicopters other occupants, a woman in a flag reminiscent of the Japanese flag jumped onto the plan as it hoovered a few feet above the ground. Lena gazed at her with little interest before looking over to Waylon Jones otherwise known as Killer Croc.  
"Lena or Birdie which ever you prefer and you are?" she held out her hand too him, he seemed hesitant before taking it gently as he could in his own and shook it lightly.  
"Waylon." His gravelly southern accent surprised her.

"Does it bother you?" Len was curious as to his obvious skin complaint hurt him in some way, Rick watched the exchange from where he was sat with his comrades.  
"Sometimes." Waylon replied curtly, Lena gave a smiled before turning her attention elsewhere.  
"Do you guys see the pretty lights?" Harley kneeled on her seat looking out of one of the small windows, Lena stood up to join her before being promptly pushed back by a man with a gun, she pouted before taking her seat.

"What's really going on down there?" Deadshot questioned Flag, he hadn't quite got the answer he was looking for yet.  
"Terrorist attack, dirty bombs, AK's shooting up the place, you know terrorist shit." Flag looked over at Deadshot trying to seem confident but was failing miserably.  
"Ricky, you're lying." Lena called out loudly, it was at that point that Rick gave her the kind of glare that their father used to, the one that made her want to curl up and pretend she had never been born.

"I don't know if they told you but I'm a hitman not a fireman. I don't save people." Deadshot seemed against helping the good guys and for good reason really. Lena meanwhile wiped at the tears hopping no one would notice.  
"Anything for a dollar, right?" Flag knew the difference between him and Deadshot.  
"You know the dark places, too. Don't act like you don't." Deadshot continued to goad the colonel wanting him to lash out.  
"I'm a soldier! And you're a serial killer who takes credit cards. When the shooting starts and it will, you'll cut and run." Rick spoke louder it was obvious by his tone that he was getting more than a little annoyed. Deadshot looked at Lena as if he knew of her and Rick's connection choosing however to not voice his assumptions.

 **Another's Note -  
Thank you all for reading so far, I really do appreciate it also thank you for the follows and favourites and reviews.**

 **IMPORTANT  
I'm considering making the next chapter a flashback chapter now would people be more interested to see Lena as a kid or from when she meets Harley and The Joker?**


	4. Authors note

Hello everyone

I know that this isn't the chapter you were expecting, upon writing the flashback chapter I've realised its a lot of material for one chapter and I wondered whether people would be interested in a prequel from when Lena meets the joker and Harley until suicide squad?

So leave a review and message me with what you decide

thanks again for reading

Update - I have now uploaded the prequel, it's called gods and monsters so go and check it out


	5. Chapter 4

I Promise, I'll Be Good

DISCLAIMER – AS ALWAYS I DO NOT…I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN SUICIDE SQUAD.

Chapter Four

After the tense exchange between Rick and Deadshot a deathly silence was cast over the remaining occupants of the chopper, well it was until the aircraft began to plummet from the sky with a sea of screams. The helicopter hit the ground before rolling over a good four or five times causing the squad to be thrown around like rag dolls in a clothes dryer.

Lena found herself sprawled on top of Killer Croc who didn't even flinch at the extra weight, she was quickly pulled off by her brother.  
"Sorry Waylon, did I hurt ya?" Lena called back over her shoulder as she was escorted or rather pushed from the sparking chopper, Croc shook his head before pulling himself out of the wreckage.

"We're okay, we're okay assets are undamaged." Rick spoke into his communication device, once everyone was out they began to move towards an unknown target, Lena wandered along towards the back of the group not really wanting to talk with anyone. She would rather watch people than have to take part in conversation, social situations in general made her feel antsy and uncomfortable.

Lena watched the exchange between slipknot and Harkness with little interest as they gave off similar energies which made her all the more suspicious of the pair. She had quickly written the two off as being a low level threat as they were more destructive to themselves than others. Lena soon turned her attention elsewhere instead focusing on an intriguing meta human.

"What's it like?" Lena questioned innocently.  
"What's what like?" Diablo looked over towards her slightly confused.  
"Knowing your body doesn't really belong to you?" She stated in a matter of fact manner.  
"How did you know that?" Diablo looked at her in disbelief as Lena skipped off into the distance. Lena's 'gifts' gave her the ability to manipulate people's minds to see what they really were and to see what they really thought. She could sense the vibes that people gave off, a side effect of this 'gift' however was the voices that plagued her every thought.

Lena however had the misfortune of skipping into the wrong person, a machine gun was soon trained on her.  
"Are you idiots incapable of looking where you're going?" Rick hissed at her before realising who it was.  
"Ricky, you're being a real jackass." Lena whispered before skipping ahead to join Harley and Deadshot.

"Hey Birdie, watcha doin'?" Harley swung her arm around the younger woman's shoulders.  
"Just tryin' to ya know not die." Lena spoke softly, all this talking was starting to make her throat dry, Deadshot glanced over at the pair of deranged women cocking an eyebrow.  
"He's kinda scary." Lena whispered to Harley, Floyd Lawton was one of the few members of the squad the squad to be a threat, I mean who wouldn't consider an expert marksman as a threat?  
"He's a teddy bear really." Harley whispered back before giving Deadshot a crazy smile.

Lena held back for a little while deciding to walk on her own to contemplate everything that had gone on in the past few hours. The group were soon ordered to halt a voice came over Flag's comms system,  
"I'm on my way." Flag replied back to whoever was on the other end.  
"Amanda we have hostiles up ahead." Colonel Flag was now addressing their esteemed leader.  
"Flag, get out of there, we're not here to fight them we know that doesn't work." Waller almost pleaded with the colonel.  
"Copy that, we're diverting, bump out second squad two blocks east, we'll pass through you, continue north." Flag gave out commands to his next in charge.

The squad watched the exchange with interest from a few hundred yards back as the soldiers seemed to split off into several different directions.  
"Hey, I like the odds, mate. You just say the word." Harkness spoke up looking over at Lawton.  
"Yeah." Was the response that followed from both Lena and Harley.  
"Come on." Harley goaded him further.  
"Yeah hold that thought." Deadshot walked off to assess the so called 'hostiles' and it was evident that he didn't like whatever it was that he saw.

The rest of the squad stood back watching the exchange of words.  
"Birdy, a little help." Harley nudged the younger woman, Lena nodded in response as she closed her eyes and focused on the far away conversation.

 _"_ _The hell are they?"  
"You cut and run, I'll blow your head off. Hit them."_

With those words bullets began to fly as the 'hostiles' were jumping over obstacles with ease, as soon as the bullets were fired the rest of the squad began to prepare themselves for the impending battle.  
"Think I can get a sip?" Lena out of the corner of her eye saw Boomerang pull open a can of beer, she spoke loudly over the barrage of bullets as he handed her the can without protest.

Harley was the second of the squad to engage in the battle firing her love/hate revolver in an impressive fashion, not missing her mark. Lena took a deep breath before jogging toward the action before firing her own gun of choice, a sawn of Beretta shotgun that had been nicknamed Betty. Killer croc however resorted to using his brutish strength to take down the hostiles which Lena was quite impressed with.

She however soon found herself quickly outnumbered and had all four limbs pinned to a cold brick wall moments from death. None other than Captain Boomerang came to her rescue slicing away at the humanoid creatures with several steel boomerangs.  
"Thanks, think you can teach me how to use one of those things sometimes?" She gestured to the objects of interest.  
"Sure thing Darl." Harkness was intrigued by her response; he had very few people ever ask him to teach them anything. Lena leaned up on her tip toes placing a kiss on the cheek of the oblivious Australian before skipping off to re-join the battle. She stowed her shotgun in a holster on her hip before bring out her spiked club, Lena began swinging it wildly at the hostile beings.

"Get off me." Rick flailed around as four of the creatures grabbed at him dragging him along the floor into the distance. Deadshot glanced over his shoulder to catch the commotion in action, if his life wasn't in Colonel Flag's hands he wouldn't have cared but Flag did and it was different.  
"Get off me you son of a bitch." Rick still continued to struggle out of the creature's grip to no avail as they continued to drag him along the wet asphalt. Other than Deadshot the rest of the squad had yet to notice, too embroiled in their own battles.

Harley was the next to notice as a mischievous smile tugged at her lips.  
"Good Riddance." She spoke loudly enough for Deadshot to hear.  
"Harley! He dies we die." Deadshot yelled out over the concrete battlefield, growling Harley stood and stalked over to where the colonel was being dragged.

She violently swung her bat at the creatures, the bat as called 'Good Night' for obvious reasons, landing blows left, right and centre. Harley grunted in annoyance as she offered her hand to help the Colonel up.  
"Thanks,"  
"Shut up." Harley spat out as she walked away eager to re-join the battle living Rick more than a little dazed.

The creatures just kept coming, unrelenting in their assault, Lena sighed softly as she wiped at the blood from her split lip stopping just in time to shoot a nearby hostile. Deadshot seemed to tackle most of the stragglers single handedly, the other soldiers seemed shock but what would you expect from someone who had been cooped up in a jail cell for nine months? you would expect them to have a little pent up anger.

Lena found Harkness and held out the pink unicorn she had found earlier in the day knowing it belonged to him.  
"I'm sorry I took her, I think she enjoyed the adventure though."  
"You're a good girl." She gave him a small smile before skipping off to find Harley but not before her run in with her brother, his hand reaching out to touch her lip. Lena slapped his hand away.

"This isn't terrorists is it big brother…it's her…it's June." Lena whispered softly looking into her older brother's eyes searching for any hint as to whether what she had said was right.  
"No, it's not just keep moving." Rick walked off leaving Lena standing alone.  
"Lena, don't fraternise with the enemy, Johnny won't be happy if you've gone all goody goody on him." Harley rested her chin on one of the younger woman's shoulders.  
"I know it hurts Birdy, hurts me too being away from Mistah J." Harley carried on having not picked up on the situation at hand.

The rest of the squad now gathered around Rick all demanding answers as to that the 'hostiles' were.  
"I don't know."  
"That is bullshit, that things wearing a $3000 watch is that thing a person?" Deadshot piped up.  
"It was, now it's not." Rick and Deadshot continued their little power struggle, Rick turned instead to take his aggression out on Digger.  
"Hey, don't we've got a job to do." Rick was finally feeling just a little intimidated as Croc stalked over to the pair snarling, Lena pushed her way in between the three pushing Rick away.  
"Enough just stop." Her voice may have been quiet but they listened and dispersed.

Lena could hear her brother communicating with Waller, it came to light that the other squad had been lost and they were now the only ones left in the city. They continued to move through the city but not before causing a little trouble themselves, both Lena and Harley had taken a shine to a designer window display with a nod of their heads they swung their bats in unison shattering the thick pane of glass.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Rick seemed exasperated by their actions but he didn't seem surprised anymore, both of the women lent through the shattered window plucking the items that they had wanted. Before being in Belle Reve both Lena and Harley were the princess and Queen of Gotham respectively so anything they wanted they had been given no questions asked. The spoilt women are the worst but what about crazy spoilt women?  
"we're bad guys…it's what we do." Harley really didn't like being questioned about her actions repeatedly and it showed.

Lena watched in the distance as Floyd stood in front of one of the window displays, she walked up to him slowly so as not to startle him.  
"She loves you, ya know." Speaking softly resting a hand on his arm, he nodded before walking off. Lena noted how everyone around her came from dysfunctional families not one of them ever having had a normal relationship either, not even her brother.

"The body's we need are in that building, we get them out and Helos will extract us once we're done." Rick spoke in his authoritative tone before everyone cautiously approached the tower weapons raised. It was obvious that no one wanted to waste time especially Deadshot who bypassed the overly cautious soldiers ignoring their calls to 'fall back' pushing on a glass door which instead shattered into a million pieces.

The lobby of the building seemed completely empty, the security desk still had the CCTV screens running showing that the rest of the building was just as empty.  
"Looks like we have a spot of luck, eh. Be a walk in the park, easy peasy"  
"Nope…this is too easy, they've gotta be somewhere." Lena looked over to Captain Boomerang.  
"Don't make me shoot you." Deadshot looked completely serious in his threat. Digger Harkness was one of those lovable rogues that you didn't quite know whether you wanted to punch or hug them.

Both Lena and Harley had slipped away instead choosing to take two elevators that had, had the glass smashed away.  
"God damn it, Girls!" upon seeing the women in their respective elevators the rest of the squad ran to catch them. Before Lena could blink a creature or former human came crashing through the ceiling.  
"Oh shit." Lena managed to pull out her gun but not before landing a few well-placed punches, with a bang the creatures head was blown to pieces. Not long after the first thing appeared another appeared in its place, it held Lena by her throat dangling her a foot off the floor, her gun dropping to the ground as she grabbed at the creature's hands. she had to think quickly as to what she could do to get herself free, kicking her legs she managed to use enough force to get the creature off of her. She hadn't just succeeded in pushing it off of herself she had somehow pushed it off of the elevator all together.

Lena rubbed her neck gingerly as the elevator dinged, the rest of the squad stood between the two elevators looking ready for battle. Both Lena and Harley stepped out of the different elevators, waving as they did.  
"Hey guys." Speaking in unison as they often did. The men all stood gobsmacked while Katana smirked almost proud of the two women's ability to defend themselves.  
"Come on. Let's go." Harley turns to the rest of the group before walking off again.

Everyone cautiously carries on forward the soldiers sweeping the various floors when Waller's voice was heard over Rick's comms system letting him know that they were surrounded by the former humans.  
"I don't like this, flag."  
"I don't like it either." Deadshot voiced his concerns to flag who only mirrored them.  
"pussy."  
"I will knock your ass out; I do not care that you're a girl" Harley put in her two cents before Lawton shut her down.

Lena looked over to Croc who stood looking up at the ceiling as if he could sense that, that was where the creatures were hiding or rather how they were making their way through the not so abandoned building. Within seconds the former humans had crashed through the ceiling tiles, guns were firing in all directions, everyone soon embroiled in their own battles again.

Lena had taken to using her spiked club because she didn't want to waste her bullets, she noticed the creatures again going after her brother yet again. Every time Lena tried to see into their minds it just threw out images of a woman dancing, she knew that the woman had to be Enchantress otherwise known as Dr June Moone.  
"They're going after Flag again, circle him." Deadshot shouted out over the chaos as the rest of the squad followed his actions.  
"Let me fight." Flag shouted out in frustration as they pushed him back within the circle.  
"You die, we die." Deadshot reasoned with him having finally shot the last of the creatures.

"Harls, can you get this out?" Lena held out her arm which had a jagged shard of glass stuck in it.  
"Don't that hurt?" one of the soldiers looked at the wound on her arm and Lena just shuck her head.  
"Sure thing Birdy, ya ready?" Harley spoke softly,  
"Wait you can't just pull it out." Rick inspected his sisters arm before she pulled it away.  
"I didn't ask for your help Ricky." Lena spat out before walking away, instead pulling out the glass from her own arm without so much as a flinch, ripping her shirt to use as a bandage.

"Anybody else feel like them two are related somehow?" Deadshot nodded towards both Lena and Rick."  
"Yeah...he's her brother stupid." Harley poked deadshot's arm causing him to glare at the younger woman.  
"Nah…Nah, I don't buy it." Floyd still refuting Harley's that the Colonel and Lena were even related.  
"Can't you see it?" Harley cocked her head to the side, she'd been able to see their likeness since she first set eyes on Rick. Her Birdie had never spoken of her family to her but she knew Lena had mentioned an older brother to Johnny.  
"I see it." Croc muttered and Harley smiled glad that somebody saw the likeness between the two.

"Where you been brother?" Deadshot confronted Diablo about his noticeable absence.  
"This ain't my fight." Diablo was quick to respond.  
"You know what? You don't stand for shit you ain't about shit." Deadshot raised his voice, it was obvious to Lena what he was trying to do.  
"Don't touch me, man." Diablo began to retaliate.  
"Don't touch you? What you gonna do?  
"Don't touch me." Diablo's voice was beginning to get even louder,  
"I'm touching you, I'm touching you." Deadshot continued poking at Diablo.  
"Do something, do something."  
"Don't touch me, you wanna see something?"  
"Oh yeah, I wanna see..."  
"You wanna see something?"  
"Yes I wanna see something." Deadshot could see that he had finally pushed Diablo far enough.

Everyone stood in awe of what they had just seen, the power that came from one single human or rather meta-human. The remaining creatures who stood on the crossovers hurtled towards the ground below in flames the crossovers themselves having been turned to ashes.  
"I was just trying to get you there, Phil Jackson, we good right?" Deadshot raised his hands in surrender. Both Lena and Harley ran up to Diablo and kissed each of his cheeks.  
"I knew you'd come through." Harley smiled before skipping off, Lena smiled.  
"Now you've accepted it, you'll feel better." Lena giggled before holding her arm out for the nearby soldier to rewrap her bandage.  
"That shit crazy." Deadshot hadn't been one to be in the company of Meta-Humans.

The group quickly moved on, a loud bang emanated the halls as a hole was blown through to the staircase. They couldn't exactly crossover the bridges anymore. The squad began climbing the stairs up towards the supposed target, Harley paused looking down at the ground.  
"I gotta work on my cardio." Harley spoke softly.  
"I'm sure J will help you with that." as Lena hung over the bannister above before carrying on, she carefully watched the exchange between Harley and Deadshot, she felt concerned over how Harley was acting knowing how reckless she could be without her other half.

They continued their journey up what seemed like never ending steps until finally they reached their destination.  
"Wait here, please. I don't wanna give this dude a heart attack. Okay?" Flag held his arm up at Lena, Harley and Deadshot at if they were dogs.  
"He's embarrassed of us." Harley made fun of flag.  
"I wouldn't say embarrassed more like disgusted but least he said please." Lena shrugged her shoulders.  
"Hey, flag, this dude better cure cancer after all this shit." Deadshot being deadly serious as always. Lena looked at her brother dead in the eyes 'I know it's Waller in that room.' She communicated to telepathically.

End of Chapter Four

Shit this was a long one like 6 pages long, technically that means 3162 words for you.

anyway thank you so much to those that have followed, favourited, reviewed etc it really does mean a lot.  
Now with regards to an upload schedule, I will be posting chapter every other Monday (yes I know it's Tuesday today) and the alternate Mondays you will get a chapter of Gods and Monster my prequel of this fic if you're interested.

once again thank you.


	6. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER – I OBVIOUSLY DO NOT OWN SUICIDE SQUAD I DO HOWEVER OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS.

Chapter Five

Rick and Lena exchanged a look before, he keyed in the number on the pad by the door, Lena watched him intently only distracted when Harley tugged at her arm to rewrap the makeshift bandage,  
"Birdy…it's okay, he's a big boy." Harley crooned out in an attempt to soothe her.

Hey, kid why didn't you tell us he was your brother?" Lawton shot out casually.

"Because he abandoned me with...them, never called, never wrote, the first time I saw him in thirteen years was last week when he walked into my cell.

"Wow...he really is an asshole." Lena said nothing instead finding the wall beside her incredibly interesting as a stray tear fell down her right cheek.

"Jerk." Harley elbowed the paid serial killer, but Deadshot didn't even flinch.

"We're just an asset to them they see us as objects an' not people, they'll be happy when we're dead." Lena spoke softly as she turned in time to see Deadshot head on through the doorway. He'd barely been gone a few minutes before gun shots were heard yet nobody even flinched. Another few minutes passed by as Lawton appeared back through the door followed by the colonel and Amanda Waller.

"No way." Harley spoke shocked at the realisation that HVT-1 was Waller all along. The other members of the squad shared similar reactions other than Lena who already knew of the deception if only moments earlier.

"Let's go home." Rick stood tall as if his height was something meant to intimidate them.

"Yeah, let's go home. That sounds good. You guys wanna go home? Or you wanna go back to prison?" Digger spoke up visibly angry at the revelation.

"I'm not going back to prison." Harley spoke up looking at Lena who nodded in agreement, she had a feeling Harley was hiding something from her. Lena could have easily pried inside her best friend's head but she didn't want to invade Harley's privacy.

"What I'm saying is, we kill the pair of 'em now before they kill us." Boomerang stood glaring at the two, after hearing this katana drew her weapon ready to cut him in two only to be stopped by Waller.

"You all made it this far, don't get high spirited on me and ruin a good thing." Waller pulled out her phone which was running the app that had the power to kill, her thumb hovering over Harkness' mug shot.

The squad all visibly deflated as the evil woman shook the phone in their faces. Amanda followed her threat by pushing her way passed Croc causing him to let out a low grumble as she carried on walking out of the room.

"I like her." He rumbled out, mimicking what Lena had said earlier on in the day.

They made it to the rooftop primarily unscathed, Lena stood with Harley as they watched a chopper come in to hover beside the building. Everyone began looking between each other when it became clear that there was something wrong when GQ wasn't getting a response over the comms device.

"Our birds been jacked, light it up." Rick pulled his government issue machine gun into submission as the other soldiers followed suit. Just as the back of the chinook opened up firing back in return, soldiers were going down left and right. Lena could have sworn she heard the Joker's bone chilling laughter over all of the ruckus but how was that even possible?

The remaining members of the squad ducked down behind air vents hoping to avoid the continuous spray of bullets. Lena along with Deadshot and Harley somehow managed to huddle behind one air vent, the young woman covering their ears as they did.

Deadshot glanced over at both Lena and Harley.

"What? I got a hickey or something." Each of the women having not noticed the glowing white light emitting from the smite explosion in their necks. Something buzzed against Lena's leg as Harley shoved her hand in her pocket retrieving a cell phone.

"You've had that the whole time?" Lena commented sounding a little harsher than she had wanted to.

"Now...what does now mean?" Just as Lena spoke another message came through 'bring our birdie." Or rather the birdie was replaced with a bird emoji.

"Since when did Mistah J use emoji's?" Both Lena and Harley shared a look before looking over at the confused Deadshot.

The young woman stood up amidst the barrage of bullets, their names being called by various people.

"Harley...Harley, get your ass back here." Deadshot shouted over the deafening noise knowing that nothing would distract her from her Puddin'.

"Lena, that ain't a good idea darlin'" Digger shouted out from the air vent he was peaking over.

Lena followed Harley as she walked over a metal grating toward the end of the rooftop.

"Hello Baby...oh and look there's my little Birdie." The Joker looked down at the both of them madness obvious in his eyes as he threw a rope down to them.

"Kill them." Waller hollered over the gun battle.

"I can't their nanites are disarmed." As Rick attempted to press each Lena and Harley's mug shots in turn and getting an error message in return.

"Come on, girls." The joker swept his arm out as if were conducting an insane orchestra.

"Harley..." Harley held out her hand to Lena giving it a light squeeze as another thick rope was dropped.

"Together?"

"Together." With that the two young women started their run up before leaping off the building both still holding hands as the leaped, letting go only to grab onto their respective ropes. For Harley this sort of thing was second nature but Lena didn't often spend time swinging from ropes.

Lena felt the burn of the rope as she slid before she clamped her knees to stop her sliding right off the end of the rope. Lena laughed, she'd done it and she hadn't died she was still alive to see another day.

"Deadshot...shoot those women right now." It was obvious that Waller was seething, her squad was falling apart in front of her and she was starting to lose control of her valuable assets.

"They ain't done shit to me."

"You're a hitman, right? I got a contract kill Harley Quinn and Eleanor Flag, do it for your freedom and your kid." Rick stood behind Waller shocked that his younger sister had just gone and jumped off a 50 storey building. Waller knew that using Deadshot's weakness...his daughter would mean that he would do anything.

"Okay, now they dead." Deadshot turned resting his loaded firearm on one of the vents they had been using to hide behind moments earlier. He could feel how everyone's eyes were on him willing him to miss. In the distance both Lena and Harley knew this was what Waller would do and they both knew that he would miss. They shared a look as the heard the gun fire as Harley made the conscious decision to play dead. Before giving her manacle laugh with Lena waving to signal that they were fine.

"I missed." Deadshot never missed well not until now anyway and it would be the first and last time.

"Good one, mate." Harkness drawled out as Lawton walked past him.

"It's Waller, saviour one-zero's been hijacked. Shoot it down." She spoke calmly although from her outer appearance it was obvious that she was seething.

"She's my sister." Rick spoke softly.

"She's a deranged psychopath." Waller spat out.

The chopper flew high over midway city, both Harley and Lena shimmied their way up the ropes, both women may look weak but they had enough muscle to pull their own weight. Hands were soon pulling the two women into the chopper one belonging to the clown prince of Gotham and the other belonging to his right hand man.

Lena couldn't quite contain her excitement when faced with her long lost lover.

"Missed you, birdie." Johnny whispered into her ear as she jumped up wrapping her legs round his waist.

"Missed you too, been a good boy?"

"Aren't I always?" Johnny walked with ease with her still attached to him as he showed her around the cockpit.

"Shit...boss we got a problem." The missile made bee line for the occupied helicopter. Lena closed her eyes willing the missile to slow down, but it was too close. Then it hit, the explosion was loud causing Lena to become deaf for only a few moments. Joker grabbed hold of both Lena and Harley and pushed them both from the chopper as she was going down. It all happened so quickly that the two didn't have time to comprehend what had happened as they somersaulted roughly across the rooftop, reaching the end just in time to see the chinook crash into the city below in plumes of flames.

"Target destroyed ma'am."

"Thank you. Now get me off this roof."

"Yes ma'am we are inbound." Waller spoke over the comms system before turning to address the rest of the squad.

"The Joker, Harley Quinn and Eleanor Flag are no more.

"You couldn't save her."

"Just like I couldn't have saved Lena." Digger made an attempt to comfort his new found comrade. Waller left with promise of sending another helicopter. Those left on the rooftop stood still in shock no one saying anything as they looked between each other not knowing what to say. Katana placed a hand on Rick's shoulder giving a gentle squeeze, she knew what it was like to watch a family member die and be utterly helpless.

"Ops just confirmed, she's down 1km west." GQ Edwards confirmed over the comms device.

"Let's go get her, the missions not over." Rick stepped down off the gangway and towards Lawton who looked over the whole situation but who could have blamed him.

"Nah, it is for me. We had a deal." Deadshot bit back at him.

"Without Waller, you got nothing." It was evident that Rick's heart wasn't all in this mission anymore even with June currently being possessed by enchantress losing his sister had affected him deeper than June's loss ever would.

Turning away and leaving the rooftop Flag was followed by katana as the remainder of the squad looked over to Deadshot for guidance. Disarming his gun, Lawton then threw it in the floor before leaving the rooftop, Harkness, Croc and Diablo following behind him.

"Birdie...we gotta go." Harley pulled at Lena's hand, despite choking back tears as she did she hadn't lost her puddin' once but now twice. Lena knelt on the floor the gravel on the rooftop digging into her knees, she felt numb, not able to form the words to tell her friend that she couldn't move. Taking her other hand Harley pulled up Lena and wrapped an arm around her waist as she steered her down the fire escape.

They hadn't been far from where they had left the others, they could probably make it back there in 10 minutes or so, if they ran. That's when the rain started soaking both women's clothes, right down to the bone, Lena had managed to pull herself together enough to walk without being pulled by Harley. They soon managed to reach where they needed to be luckily without running into anymore of the 'former humans'.

The rain seemed unrelenting as it pelted both Harley and Lena as they perched on a wrecked car, one of the bonnet the other on the roof. Lena as she watched her best friend pull off her Puddin' choker, pain shone in her eyes as Harley threw the choker over her shoulder and onto the cold wet asphalt. Lena closed her eyes as the flashbacks filled her mind, how her and Johnny met, their first kiss, the first 'I love you.', she shook her head to stop the painful memories.

The pair hadn't been sat their long before what was left of the squad appeared from the sixty-four story building, the two young woman hid their emotions away and put on a brave face as they waved at the group.  
"Hey Guys, we're back."

"We missed you all so much." Lena followed Harley's lead, all she really wanted to do was curl up in a ball and die.

"We're glad you could make it." Deadshot spoke truthfully he was just glad that the two hadn't died more specifically that Harley hadn't died it was obvious that he had a soft spot for Harley by the way he stepped up to carry her off the roof of the police cruiser. Lena watched the exchange with intrigue as she hoped off the bonnet, she was soon pulled into a hug by the odd Australian.

"I think you need a shower."  
"Missed you too girlie, I got you somethin'." Boomerang pulled away before producing Lena's shotgun from his jacket. Lena squealed as she took the shotgun from his hands before kissing him on the cheek and skipped off and straight up to her brother.

"Hey Ricky."  
"You're done, You're fucking crazy." Rick spit out harshly leaving Lena more than a little taken a back.  
"You don't understand." Lena looked up to him.  
"Damn right I don't Eleanor." Lena winced at the mention of her whole name and now she knew he was angry with her, she was right though Rick didn't understand what it had been like to be here to have to struggle to survive. Then to fall in love with a gangster and get sucked into one of the most violent criminal underworlds in the united states, Rick had always been the good guy. Lena watched as her brother stalked off ahead looking for hostiles, at that moment what was left of her heart shattered and a dark hole was left in place of her heart losing her lover and her brother in one day was just too much.

End of chapter Five

I'm SO sorry that this is late, work has been hectic and the less said about that the better, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing I really do appreciate it.

I needed to get this scene out of the way because I wanted to have the whole bar scene as one chapter because I felt that it lacked in the film. 


	7. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN SUICIDE SQUAD I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS

 **Chapter Six**

Lena didn't know how long Digger Harkness had been carrying her for but it had been a while at least because her tears had made his jacket wet.  
"You alright girlie?" He spoke softly down to her, Lena glanced up at him opening and then closing her mouth when nothing would come out.  
"Hey Birdie…wanna come walk with me." Harley held out her hand, Harkness set Lena down as gently as possible. She took hold of Harley's hand before turning her head sending a smile over to the hulking Australian.

"Everything hurts Harley." Lena was on the brink of tears once again.  
"I know…but's okay Birdie you still have me…and those guys." Harley pulled Lena into a tight hug wishing that she could stop the girl from feeling everything that she was, but Harley was struggling too.  
"I just want to turn it off, ya know Harls?"  
"no…no don't do that you remember what happened last time?" Pulling away Harley looked deep into the younger woman eyes pleading her to not turn off her emotions again last time a lot of people died, good people too not just people who deserved it.

Rick briefly looked over his shoulder feeling terrible for what he'd said to his younger and much more fragile sister but, somewhere in his mind what he had said had been the truth in part just not one he had wanted to share out loud. The voices in Lena's head kept replaying their first kiss over and over again rerunning the tape non stop since it had happened.

 **Flashback**

" _Come on Birdy." Johnny had appeared in the door way of the dressing room holding his large hand out for Lena to take which she did quickly to escape the intensity that had built up in the short time since the Joker had entered the room. Once away from the two psychopath lovers, Johnny pushed Lena up against the wall and kissed her, Lena was too stunned to fight him back, she instead found herself leaning into the unexpected kiss.  
_ _"Sorry…I just had too." Johnny began making his excuses, it wasn't like him to act so reckless, Lena looked at the ground not sure what to say it's not like she had been kissed before._

 _"Birdy, come sing for us." A voice called out in the distance Harley stood in the hallway watching the exchange with a smirk, Johnny moved an arm leaving Lena enough room to slip past. She gave him a sheepish look over her shoulder as Harley pulled her away into a room full of her guests.  
"Johnny, my boy I think you got it bad for our little songbird." The Joker laughed before following behind the two women._

 **Flashback End**

Lena hung back from Harley after a while deciding walking on her own for a little while would be beneficial. It wasn't long before the squad members found the remains of Waller's helicopter smoking profusely in several places. Rick followed by the SEALS approached cautiously scoping out the area.  
"So let me guess, were going to the swirling ring of trash in the sky? You know because why wouldn't we? When does this end Flag?" Deadshot confront there fearless leader.  
"Load up we're in for a fight." Was all Rick had to say in response before stalking off to talk tactics with the SEALS.

A few moments had passed before the tense exchange but the peace was soon over. when Lawton stormed through the squad before throwing a file over at Flag missing him by a mere few inches.  
"You tell everybody everything or you and me are gonna go right now." Floyd glowered darkly at Flag he was demanding answers for something the other weren't quite sure on.

Rick turned to address the others looking somewhat sheepish as he did but Deadshot's intimidation had clearly worked because he spilled his secrets right then and there.  
"Three days ago a non human entity appeared in the subway station, so Waller sent me and a woman with incredible abilities."  
"June?" Lena whispered louder than she had thought causing the others to turn and gaze at her as she just tapped to her head, Rick nodded his head in confirmation.

A witch, see nobody could get near this thing but the witch could, needless to say the whole thing was a bad idea and that's how she escaped from Waller, so now you know." The members of the squad looked a mixture of both betrayed and confused it was then they released that they were simply a means to an end.  
"I'm disappointed Ricky." As an older brother that was meant to be an example it stung when Lena said those three little words.  
"You can just kill me right now, but I'm going for a drink." Deadshot spoke quietly still in shock at what had just been said as he motioned to the bar on the opposite side of the street.

"Hey, Deadshot, I need your help." It was obvious to them all that Rick was desperate now.  
"No, sir, you need a miracle." Deadshot pulled the door of the bar open, Harley and Lena were the first through the doors looking around noticing the stage in the back with poles.  
"Feels like home." The women spoke in unison before giggling.

Everyone was suprised to see even Katana walk through the door leaving Flag stood outside in the rain near enough alone.

Lena headed straight for the jukebox finding an old favourite. Score keying in the code.  
At last by Etta James filled the room softly as Lena sang along, Harley was behind the bar lining up shot glasses.  
"I've missed hearing you sing birdie." Harley called over affectionately towards the young woman singing in the centre of the room."

"So that's why you call her birdie...as in songbird?" Lawton looked amused as his eyes too wandered over to Lena.  
"You got it." Harley smiled.  
"She's like your little sister?" Floyd had watched the way the two interacted on their journey so far.  
"Mhmm she was kinda lost until she found Johnny and Puddin' introduced us, we been inseparable ever since." Harley's smile faltered at the mention of her Puddin'

"Here's to honour among thieves."  
"I'm not a thief." Katana mentioned as she collected her drunk from the illuminated bar top.  
"Oh, she's not a thief." Deadshot whispered as the rest of them clinked glasses/cans.  
"Well, we almost pulled it off despite what everybody thought, worst part of it is, they're going to blame us for the whole thing and they can't have people knowing the truth, we're the patsies. The cover up. Don't forget we're the bad guys." Deadshot reminded them all how no matter what happened that this would all still be blamed on them, that they were the scapegoat and both Flag and Waller were fine with that.

"For about two sweet seconds I had hope"  
"You had hope huh? Hope don't stop the wheel from turning my brother" diablo sounded as if he was reciting a line from the bible something that Lena found amusing as Harkness lifted her up onto the bar too with ease as she bent down to kiss his cheek.  
"Thanks George." Lena giggled as she sipped on the glass of water Harley had left for her.  
"Don't push it Girlie." Harkness hid his smile well but not well enough.

"You preaching?"  
"It's coming back around for you,how many people you killed, man?"  
"See this is the reason I used to skip Sunday school." Lena whispered causing Harley to burst out laughing and Harkness to crack a smile. The exchange between Deadshot and Diablo was undoubtedly becoming more heated.  
"You don't ask nobody no question like that, ese." Deadshot was right well that was atleast the way it was dealt with in Gotham. You killed a person it didn't get talked about to your face but behind your back, the rival gangs all kept a running tally as to how may you had killed and vice versa, it was just a way of keeping tabs on people.

"You ain't ever whacked down no women, no kids." Diablo carried on with his tirade.  
"I don't kill women or children." Lawton had always been dead set on never accepting hits on women or kids he just couldn't do it.  
"I do." Lena looked down at his confession, she too had killed women and children and she had no excuse, Harley squeezed the younger womans hand tightly. Harley knew that that time in Lena's life had been incredibly dark and was something that she regretted deeply.

"See I was born with the devils gift, kept it hidden for most of my life but, the older I got the stronger it got. So I started using it. For business, you know." Both Lena had shared a look they knew exactly what was coming, Diablo had killed his own wife and children with his uncontrollable powers.  
"The more power in the street I got the more fire power I got. Like that shit went hand in hand. You know? One was feeding the other. Ain't nobody tell me no, except my old lady." It was obvious that Diablo deeply regretted what had happened but nothing could changed that not now.

"You know, she's used to pray for me. Even when I didn't want it. God didn't give me this, why should he take it away?" Lena already had tears rolling down her cheeks, she had seen what Diablo was reliving and it was terrible.  
"See when I get mad, i lose control,You know I just, I don't know what I do till it's done." Everyone's eyes now on Diablo as his story came to an end, Deadshot placed his head in his hands as Harley had a lone tear fall down her cheek. Lena meanwhile had her head resting on Boomerangs shoulder.

"And the kids." Lena had seen the Australian's question coming but just wasn't quick enough to stop it spilling from his lips  
"It's obvious George." Lena whispered softly as she nuzzled her head against his shoulder  
"He killed them, didn't you?" Harley slowly turned her head to face to the Australian who's face softened at the revelation before snapping her head back to look at the broken Chato Santana.

"Own it that shit, own it, what did you think was gonna happen? Huh?" This was Harleen Quinzel talking and not Harley Quinn it was the same thing she had seen to Lena when she had found out what it was that she had done.  
"Hey Harley, come on" Deadshot attempted to coax her to be sympathetic.  
"What you were just thinking you can have a happy family and coach little leagues and make car payments?" Harley was really letting Diablo have it but she still wasn't done.

"Normals a setting on the dryer, people like us, we don't get normal." Harley had finally finished her rant but Lena agreed with everything she had said it was right all of them would never have normal lives most of them wouldn't even have children or live long enough to see them live their own lives.

"Why is it always a A knife fight every single time you open your mouth. You know outside you're amazing. But inside you're ugly." Captain Boomerang chose now to pipe up with his no nonsense attitude to the situation.  
"You're just ugly on the inside and the outside Harkness so what's your excuse?" Lena spoke her voice barely above a whisper.  
"We all are, except for him he's ugly on the outside too." Harley nodded her head towards Killer Croc.  
"Not me, shorty. I'm beautiful." Croc spoke up in his defence causing Lena to crack a smile.  
"Yeah you are." Harley smirked as she looked over to him.

The door of the bar opened and everyone turned their heads to see who their new visitor was.  
"You should leave big brother." Lena stared straight at her brother as he walked in.  
"What birdie said, we don't want you here." Harley spat out as he sat down  
You get to the part in that binder saying I was sleeping with her?" Rick turned to Deadshot who nodded before giving s short 'yeah' in response.  
"That was kinda dumb Ricky." Lena piped up as she hopped onto the bar top before standing and cartwheeled until she got to her brother where she decided to sit on the bar top.

"I never been with a witch before. What's that like? Apparently that's why the creatures chase him all the time 'cause the witch is scared of him." Deadshot's theory made a lot of sense especially with regards to the way the former humans always went after Flag.

"The only women I ever cared about is trapped inside that monster."  
"Thanks big brother." Lena huffed to herself as she pouted at her older brother.  
"That's not what I meant L, if I don't stop the witch, it's over. Everything is over. Everything." Lena rested her hands on her brothers and squeezed lightly before pulling her hands picked up the phone that had the killer app installed and smashed it against the edge of the bar before throwing it away.

"You're free to go." Flag looked down at the floor expecting by the time he looked up for all the team to have left. Lena slipped her way off the bar leaning in to give her brother a kiss on the cheek as she left the bar behind her.

"Birdie...birdie don't you dare go out that door." Harley shouted out to her best friend, Lena didn't want to leave her but she wasn't meant to be here either. without having anything to look forward too when she got out Lena thought best to cut her loses now and leave before Waller threw her back in Belle Reve

"Ain't going anywhere without me girlie." As Lena reached the door she saw none other than Digger Harkness stood in the entrance with a goofy smile on his face.  
"Think they'll kill you if we go to Australia? I heard they have pretty Diamonds down under." Lena smiled as Harkness caught up to her taking her small hand in his large rough one.

"Birdie you get you ass back over here and help us, bring beer boy with ya too." Lena turned to see Harley swinging her bat in her hand.  
"Hmm what do you say beer boy? Think we should stay around for the final push."  
"Why the hell not?" Harkened was much more susceptible to Lena's charms than many men and she found it adorable it was almost as if he was a little puppy. Of course Lena would never tell him that, she quite enjoyed her head being attached to her neck.

End of Chapter 6

I know i'm spoiling you by having this out early but i've had a family emergency towards the end of this week and If i hadn't have uploaded this now it wouldn't have been done, so i hope you all excuse me.

As always thank you so much for reading, the flashback scene was taking from my prequel to this pic 'Gods and Monsters' if you would like to head over and read it.


	8. I Promise, I'm Back

GUESS WHO'S BACK, BACK AGAIN, YES I'M BACK, TELL A FRIEND.

Expect a new chapter in the next week or so.

Your Friend,

Delinquent Dog


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - FINALLY

"How's Pinky enjoying her new found freedom, oh that's right you weren't locked away like the rest of us did you?" Lena pondered quietly as the pair walked side by side nearly silent.  
"That's right Darl not long at all." Harkness' response was smug to say the least.

"Lucky you...Hey George, I feel bad about leaving the others." Confession her guilt Lena tugged on George's hand.  
"Can't say I feel bad, I don't work well others, you thinking of heading back and leaving me out here in the bush on my lonesome?"

"Come on George, back we go I can't leave Harley along for too long, Mr J wouldn't thank me if she died on my watch." Tugging harder on his hand, Lena managed to get the hulking man to follow her.  
"Alright then Darl, I would hate for that brother of yours to think I was kidnapping ya." Like many men Digger wasn't able to resist the younger woman's charms.  
"Ain't I the one that's technically kidnapping you, I mean I did leave first." With a wink, Lena carried on leading the way back to where the rest of the Suicide Squad would probably be.  
"Come on Skippy, I hear the wild calling." Letting go of the Captain's hand, Lena broke into a run.  
"She did not just call me fucking Skippy." Harkness grimaced before jogging to catch up with his fellow squad member.

"Well if ain't my little Birdie and the town drunk." Harley cackled as she pulled Lena into a hug before nudging Harkness with a bony elbow.

"And what were you two doing exactly? Actually don't tell me, I don't wanna know you some freaky ass people." Deadshot visibly cringed as Rick came up squeezing his sister's shoulder before turning around and back to leading the group to their final destination. The task force were now uncomfortable close to the earlier described 'swirling ring of trash in the sky. A hand pulled back the ever eager Harley Quinn back behind the crumbling building they crouched behind.

"Harley, sit your ass down." Deadshot grumbled out as he pulled the crazy ex-psychiatrist to the flow beside him and awaited the instruction of their esteemed leader.

"We need to get a closer look." Flag barked obviously frustrated.  
"That I can help with." Pulling out an impressive technological boomerang which had at least three concealed cameras attached to it or so Digger Harkness claimed.

"We don't have time for that." The frustration still evident in the Colonel's voice.

"Nah mate." With a deft throw, Harkness pulled out a battered cell phone which showed a crystal clear image of what was the 'Swirling ring of trash.'  
"Lower." Flag demanded as Captain Boomerang scrolled on the screen revealing several of the humanoids they had seen and fought earlier. As well as a very statuesque looking man before the image cut out causing Harkness to throw the burner phone down with force in anger making it shatter into several pieces.

"We gotta take the big one down." The elaborate plan beginning to form in the Colonel's mind.

"I left a big ass demo charge down in that subway, there's a flooded tunnel, leads right under that building. SEAL's can recover the charge, swim in underneath that things feet. We get in that things face and distract the hell out of that Son of a bitch, so the swimmers can blow the bomb. That's how we take it out." Flag's monologue had bored half of Task Force X with only Deadshot paying attention to the long winded plan.

" If I don't die, I'm gonna take a real long nap." Yawning Lena rested her against Croc's leather jacket inhaling the odd aroma mumbling as she rubbed at her tired eyes.  
"Hey, Georgie, you got any more beer, I need a pick me up."  
"Jeez Darl, You're clearin' me out." Pulling out one of his few remaining beers, Digger tossed it to the awaiting blonde who caught the can with ease.

The group found themselves wandering the streets of Midway City once again following the older Flag sibling as he led the way to the subway.  
"This looks like a scene from one of them zombie movies right?" Lena thought out loud.  
"Ain't them things basically Zombies?" Harley chimed in on Lena's musing as she absently mindedly twirled her revolver between her fingers. The SEAL's rushed towards the entrance of the Subway carrying heavy oxygen tanks which seemed to appear out of nowhere as the Suicide Squad glanced over in interest.

Lena's interest piqued as she watched Waylon stalk over to the SEAL's as the wrestled themselves into their gear.  
"I'm going with ya." Croc began shedding his clothing.  
"We got this." The SEAL made an excuse or at least tried too."

"I'm not asking bro" Jones continued ridding himself of his clothes revealing his ripped physique underneath.

"I live underground, Y'all just tourists." Lena smiled at the sad truth of her friends life as he was forced to live his life in the sewers. Hearing the water splash she guessed that Killer Croc had disappeared into the depths of the murky deep.

Everyone around Lena checked their weapons with Rick, Harley and Deadshot reloading their guns as well as checking the sights. Meanwhile Digger sharpened up his numerous boomerangs, Lena sighed heavily attempting to prepare herself for the impending battle. Betty draped over the crook of her arm as she inspected the tips of the nails embedded into her baseball bat picking out the bits of brains and various other body parts. Lena followed Harkness' glance away from the group and to Katana who crouched by the entry way speaking rapidly in Japanese to her sword.

"The man who killed her husband used that sword, his soul's trapped into of it, she talks to him." The older Flag relayed the information to the group, himself not being able to comprehend the loss that Katana must feel.  
"Hey, well you know what they say about the crazy ones." Captain Boomerang replied, a coolness in his tone.

"I'm not that crazy." Kissing him gently on the cheek before Lena whispered in his ear gently biting on it.

"Huh?" Harley perked up at the mention of being crazy, Deadshot shooting her a small smiled as she did, shortly joined by the other exchanging smiles between themselves.

"Let's do this." Rick pushed himself off the wall where he had been leaning before heading deeper into the subway, filing out one after the other with Lena bring up the rear. As they ventured further and further every member of the team had at least one hand within easy reach of a deadly weapon or two. They moved along cautiously as they all observed the black rock like masses that jutted out at random, odd angles. Growing bored as she often did Lena slipped into Deadshot's mind observing the conversation between him and Diablo discussing the fire daemons inclusion into the oncoming battle.

It was then that they got their first look at Enchantress.

End of Chapter Seven

An extremely boring chapter, i'm sorry but it need to be done to get ready for the big battle ahead, there is one, possibly two chapters left. I may consider a sequel, I'm not sure yet.

Anyway, Thank you for reading, I love you all.


	10. Long Awaited Update

I've put off putting this out for a good long while, but I'm afraid my heart isn't in finishing either I promise, I'll be good or gods and monsters. It's very emotionally draining to write such dark plot lines, and I'm in a better place in my life than when I first started writing both stories. I hope you'll forgive me and stick with me for other stories I write in the future

Love Always,

Delinquent Dog


End file.
